


桃色长夜

by Chestcat



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestcat/pseuds/Chestcat
Summary: 与公司上下级无关的秘密游戏。





	桃色长夜

“跪下。”  
在我的大脑还没来得及处理这个信息时，身体就因为条件反射跪在了地上。深色的长毛地毯吸收掉了所有的冲击力和声音，青草一样长在我的小腿和脚踝下面。

丸山就坐在我对面的单人沙发上翘着腿，光洁的鞋尖对着我，他穿了绀色暗纹的西装外套，里面是缀有橙色小波点的衬衫，扣子系到最高一颗，甚至还在胸口放了酒红的袋巾，举着杯盛了冰块的白兰地，好整以暇地看着我。

而我跪在他对面，身上还有他不久前泼上去的酒液和几片精斑。  
简而言之，一丝不挂，狼狈不堪。

他小口小口地抿着酒，细长的眸子一遍遍打量我，似乎压根就没打算告诉我为什么突然提出这个要求。不过我也不需要他解释，因为这时候的我们严格遵循着主仆关系：  
我的主人丸山隆平，有权利命令我做任何事。

不过他大概是本身就温柔的要命，即使我再三要求，他也不会有多么过分。  
丸山是我寻觅许久找到的最佳主人：性格复杂隐忍，可以非常好地把握住公私的距离，又是了解我癖好的身边人。

最重要的是：他很爱我。

我一边胡思乱想着一边看着他，看他的杯子在灯下反射琥珀色的光，看他可以让我高潮的手指，看他外套笔挺的纹路，看他西装裤下沉睡的阳具，看他修长优雅的腿，看他光亮考究的皮鞋。

“你硬了。”  
他说了下达命令之后的第一句话。

这时我才发现，刚射过没多久的阴茎又站了起来，顶端不断流出透明的前列腺液，整个龟头湿淋淋的。

其实我整个人都是湿淋淋的。  
想到这里我不禁打了个寒战。

“冷吗？”  
他又说，话语里透出几分关心来，把杯子放下走到我面前，开始解领带。

“得让你热起来才行。”  
他一边解开那条黑色的，干净的，泛着奇怪光线的男士细领带一边说。  
丸山褐色的卷发承接了头顶的光，从我这个角度看不清他的脸。

然后他让我趴跪在地上。  
我喜欢这个姿势，因为它让我除了被丸山施虐似的操干之外无处可去。虽然我也不想逃跑。上周末他就是这样把我按着狠狠地做了两次，当时我嘴里塞了口球，唾液落在射出来和滴下来的那些东西上，特别像丸山家里那些莫名其妙的油画。  
我硬得更厉害了。

啪。  
我听到背部空气被抽动的声响，下一秒这玩意就落在了我身上，我的臀部上方像是被火焰舔过一样烧灼起来，但喉咙里却发出一声变了调的呜咽。比起哀嚎更像是呻吟。

“热起来了吗？”  
又是一下，这次落在了我的两腿之间，我痛得仰起头，那片火焰从腿根点燃，然后顺着神经迅速传开，直烧得胸口兴奋得发痛，然后在脑内绽放出噼啪的火花后又一路烧回去，在肠道里四处乱窜，我的后穴瞬间决了堤，他之前灌进去的白兰地争先恐后地从屁股里流下来，在地毯上留下一大片深色的印记。

“对不起···对不起。”  
失禁似的感觉让我的大脑一片空白，只知道下意识地向他道歉，硬挺的阳物又疲软了点，烈酒的味道钻进鼻子里，熏得眼睑和脸颊一阵阵发热。

“啧。”  
丸山砸了下嘴，在本来就安静的房间里更加清晰起来，我知道这是他变得不耐烦的预兆。  
我爱极了不耐烦的丸山隆平。

果然，他抽下来的速度更加频繁，而且集中在我的臀部和腿根，密密麻麻的细小疼痛在身体里合成巨大的快感，渴求着直接且有力的进入，我后穴周围的可怜皮肤被主人抽得发烫，却又受委屈似的一张一合地邀请他。我故意塌下腰向丸山发出邀请，把前发撩到一边回头看他。  
如果我有尾巴，那现在肯定已经缠住他的脚踝。

这时我才看见他手里的东西，或者说它的材质。  
那是条皮质的领带。

他见我扭头，笑道：“暖和起来的话，操到昏过去就方便些了。”  
明明是那么温柔的表情，说出的话却和脸一点都不搭。

然后我听到皮带扣打开的声音，接着是拉链，然后是长裤被脱下，接着感觉到一根比之前那个玻璃质的假阳具要粗硬许多的家伙抵住我的屁股。  
我不由得吞了一口唾液。

丸山隆平的凶器迅速地插了进来，我甚至还没有发出一声呜咽就被扯住了头发，只能尽可能地后仰靠过去，然后他又在后面发狠地操着我，本身就被酒精弄得火辣辣的肠道现在更加升温，灼热的感觉像是要一直烧到心脏。  
丸山的另一只手玩弄着我的乳尖，它们在他骨节分明的手指下面开始涨大变红，甚至让我产生了要挤出乳汁的错觉。我的屁股此时饥渴地吞咽着他尺寸过大的阳物，刚才被抽过的皮肤贴着他的耻毛和胯骨。丸山出了很多汗，身上柑橘和白兰地的味道更加明显。他的阴茎在我的身体内大开大合地抽插，当他终于肯射进我身体里时，我甚至连哭叫的力气都丧失了。

 

再次见到丸山的时候是三天以后，我身上的那些痕迹终于淡了些，腰痛也缓和了许多，我在电梯门口看见了刚走过公司玻璃门的他，隔着很远就在笑着招手。

“涩谷先生，早啊。”他又恢复了做我下属时的态度。  
“请问上次我提交的企划书您看了吗。”

我盯着他嘴角的痣，刚想张口回答，却感觉喉咙像是被一只手掐住了似的，无论如何说不出话，之前他在身上留下的痕迹似乎又开始痛起来，西装裤下的阴茎又有抬头的趋势，我赶忙仓皇失措地用公文包按住下身，没听见他搭话似的扭过头去。

丸山隆平的脖子上有一条黑色的皮质领带。

 

END


End file.
